White Light
White Light is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Sandguardians and the twenty-ninth overall. Plot At Red base, Wilbur awakens from his nap and is soon greeted by Thomas. Wilbur tells Thomas about Claire and Miller interrupting his nap and informing him about Gates' vision, explaining how it might come true. He then asks Thomas about Gates' condition, in which Thomas states that Gates is recovering but plans to leave the team after he is fully recovered. Alarmed of this, Wilbur mischievously decides to go have a talk with Gates and Thomas follows him. Meanwhile, outside Blue base, Ichabod returns the tank starter to Legend, but the latter is focused on the plasma pistol. When Ichabod questions Legend's strange actions, Legend tells Ichabod that he has been thinking about the Life Saver weapon and how holding it is unsafe. However, despite the danger, Legend further explains that the Life Saver provides them with a great advantage against the Red team and decides to end their battle with the Reds and find out more information on the object. When Ichabod brings up Seal's story, Legend confesses that he was never able to get Seal out of his head since the incident, especially after the Guy in White disappeared. However, Legend does compliment Seal's cleverness for concealing powerful energy into a plasma pistol, to which Icky agrees with. Legend then picks up the starter and tells Icky that they will install it back into the tank and then attack the Reds, in which Icky, again, agrees with. Inside the Red base, Wilbur greets Gates and asks him about his condition. Gates tells him that he is doing better, in which Wilbur replies that he will expect to see Gates on duty once he is recovered. Skeptical, Gates attempts to confess his plans, until Wilbur confesses his knowledge of it first, shocking Gates. Wilbur then angrily tells Gates that he makes the decisions but Gates retaliates and describes him as a poor leader. As the two argue, Gates tells Wilbur that the Red team is thinking for themselves and no longer follow his orders. As a result, Wilbur shoots Gates in the arm and attempts to turn him in for court-martial. However, Wilbur instead decides to give Gates a choice to confess that his vision was a joke, but Gates refuses. Wilbur simply laughs but is soon killed by the Guy in White. Thomas hears the commotion but is also killed as the Guy in White shoots him with his sniper. This, in turn, alarms Claire from above, who knocks out Miller out of shock. The Guy in White then confronts Gates and tells him that he will answer a number of his questions or die. With no other choice, Gates agrees. Characters Blue Team *Legend *Ichabod Red Team *Wilbur *Gates *Miller *Claire ONC *Thomas Other *Guy in White Music *''"Smoking Gun"'' by Kevin MacLeod *"Five Armies" by Kevin MacLeod *"Faceoff" by Kevin MacLeod *"Interloper" by Kevin MacLeod Trivia *Wilbur and Thomas are the first main characters to die in the series. Watch the Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2